Homecoming
Homecoming - Chapter 1 by Nyoko Nyoko materialized on a quiet suburban street. A surreal feeling washed over her when she saw her families two narrow two story home. It remained unchanged since the last time she had visited. There was much to be said about how good that made her feel. It was summer in Japan yet again. Certainly Nyoko's favorite time of year. It was hot and the distinguished hero although anticipated the weather dressing in her fashionable hot paints and sleeveless summer shirt and sandals. She brought her had to whip the sweat accumulating on her forehead. The air was thick with moisture and the ground was wet from a recent sun shower. After spending 2 years in a climent controlled environment swashed almost forgot what an Okinawa summer was like. She look up at the clear blue sky then her eyes traced downward past the stone sea wall and too the sea blue pacific. It was sight to behold, one that she found herself wishing Liz to paint for her. Then she turned he sights to the single door entry of her modern home. The walkway to the front door was a short one. Along it were flowers planted neatly In the ground. It was her mother's hobbie. She always had some kind of vegetable garden or flower bed that she cared for. Nyoko walked slowly basking in the sun light she hadn't felt in years. She waited for a pair of locals zip by on bike cycles before crossing the street. But these devices were ancient in concept aside from a modern fashion not much has changed. She quickly crossed the street and down the stone pathway to her mother's front door. The house was a modern one. It was two story square house with a single roof pitched on all for sides.The windows were large rectangle planted two by two on each side of the second story. The window above the door had the most significance it was her old room. But before she pressed the door chime she took a detour. She cut across the path that took her around the back of the house. In the back yard Nyoko's mothers hobbie was even more evident. There was a good sized garden but Nyoko didn't follow the walkway to it she continued along the side to a double door shed. The doors were open and she slipped in to take a peek. Inside was lit by typical lighting illuminating the small storage unit. The walls were lined with all kinds of archaic yard work tools as well as state of the art ones. But that wasn't what interested Miss Honda. It was the object that was under the cover placed in the far corner. Walking up to it her slips drew into a smile as she flipped the large DIRO sunglasses up off her nose and on to the top of her head. She reached and pulled the old dusty cover off revealing her classic sport motorbike. Although it was archaic by present day standards, It was state of the art in 2021, right about when Earth's Energy Crisis was at it's highest. Red in color and co tresses by black panels it was the bike she had the Ayanami create on the holodeck. Only this was the original one. The real ZXX-R6 Kawasaki, outfitted with all the Bells and whistles. This particular model featured on board computer and bluethooth wireless connection for the heads up display in the helmet she now held in her hands. She took a long moment to admire it. It was Nyoko's sincerest opinion that they didn't make them like they used too. As she reflected on the beauty of her bike a some what confrontational voice came from the door way. "Watashi wa anata o tasukeru koto ga dekiru?" (Can I help you??) The lady with the large sun hat asked in a sharp questioning tone. Nyoko understood the words clearly. Then Nyoko turned to face the voice. Then the Japanese woman that sold there questioningly was surprised, no startled . It was like seeing a ghost for her. All Nyoko could do was smile at her mother. Ayoko who's shock quickly turned into joy! Nyoko replied in her native language. "Konnichiwa Okasan" a broad smile came to her lips. The two embraced each other. "I almost called the civil police on you!" Ayoko said. "Why didn't you call? Your letter said you be here next week." She added. "I got lucky with transportation. A direct flight." She said with a smile. Then Ayoko grew a little curios, "So this special mission has come to an end?" She asked and Nyoko nodded affirmatively. "and your injury?" Then she continued "All better" Nyoko replied "The prefecture's minister of civil engineering wanted too invite you to dinner." Ayoko continued I told him that was up to you. "No, No I came here to see my family." Nyoko assured totally not wanting to brows that chapter of her life again. "Oh come now Nyoko! Your going to be the lonely old lady." Her mother replied. Nyoko brushed it off with a shrug and changed the subject. She didn't have any intentions of digging up old boy friend’s. For goodness sake she had so many but this one wasn't one of her notorious flings. This one was the boy she was seeing before she ran off to join starfleet. She and Kenji spent a great deal of time together, after all they both attended sibling schools. The Kisaragi Girls School was on one side of the campus and the boys were on the other. Everyone morning since junior high they walked to school together. As they grew Kenji started to find a great deal of interest in engineering. He was brilliant all like Hann a lot of ways she realized while reflecting back on those days. It was he who rebuild Nyoko's sport bike. He was so engrossed with 21st century equipment that he replicated each part of the bike using the schools engineering shop and installed the parts weekend by weekend. By the end of senior year he had build two of these classic sport cycles. Identical in every way to the 2020 version. During these projects Nyoko found romance. Together they experimented with various methods of intimacy. The first kiss, the first touch and even the first time. The two became quickly identified as a pair during highschool. Then school year ended and as everyone began to prepare for the next step Kenji had applied to a prestigious local engineers school. Nyoko had applied for Starfleet Accadmy. This did put a bit of pressure on the two resulting in a breakup. Nyoko recalled that night on Mount Onna. Only a few weeks from her shipping out. He couldn't understand why she choice this route. Nyoko was a talented violin and athletic. She could have picked any profession. He wanted her to be a musician, he wanted her to be close to him while he studied. Not sailing around the cosmos. Though in the end Kenji was disappointed. Despite his love for her Nyoko's attention was elsewhere. She always looked to the stars in wonder and this made him upset. Nyoko grew up with her father absent. Now as they were parting she was reaching for the stars as her dad did. The memory replayed in her mind as she looked at the bike. " Nazedesu ka?" (Why?), he asked when she told him the news. Nyoko shrugged her shoulders and looked up at the star filled sky from their favorite cliff face. Then she answered looking upward "Watashi wa itsumo watashi no unmei ga hoshi no ma shitte iru shite iru" she replied (I've always know my destiny is up there among the stars) "Anata no chichi ga sukidesu ka?" He asked flatly. (like your father?) "Hai, Watashi no chichi no yōna" she replied equally flatly. (Yes, like my father) Those words even disappointed the skinny Japanese boy even more. He was resentful. Nyoko's father skipped out on most her life and now she was going to chase after him. "Sore wa watashi-tachi o doko ni demasu ka?" he asked half kno (Where does that leave us?) "Meikakude wa nai issho ni" She said in a sorry tone. Then looked away sadly. (clearly not together) He approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He couldn't believe she sharked a bit at the touch. That hurt the young inexperienced boy a lot. "Shikashi..." He said swallowing the pain. "Watashi wa anata o aishite" he blurted out in desperation. (But... I love you) Nyoko's shoulders sank and her jaw tensed up in pain. What he was doing was unfair and culturally uncomfortable. The need to spell out feelings in words in their culture wasn't proper. To make matters worse he was forcing her Into reconsidering her choice, for a moment she was about to give up her dreams. Looking back now as she reflected on the choice she made, it would have been a simple life, a safer one. But at the time he had backed her into a corner one where she would have to break his heart or sell out on her dreams. She liked Kenji, she really did prehaped even loved him. Now more than ever she felt their paths separating and the pain was sharp. Nyoko even considered asking him to wait for her to have fate in their relationship but that all seemed so incomparable now. She shook her head. No he made his move and she didn't plan on cheapening her life by giving up on a dream she had from childhood. He would ha e to understand or not. She turned to him and young Miss Honda gave him that sharp look that anyone could tell it was serious. "Watashi wa onaji o kanjiru ikenai" she said sadly. (I don't feel the same) That hit Kenji like lance to the heart. He was frozen there in his own grif and disappointment. Nyoko started for her bike, mounted it and before she slipped the helmet over her head she looked back at her boy. "Gomennasai," she said and then started the engine. Then with a reave of her engine she sped off to chase her dream. The reunion was typical for Nyoko. Everyone wanted to hug her. Everyone wanted to shake her hand. All the Chilean wanted her to hold them. By the end of the first week she had eaten so much homemade sushi she gave herself a belly ache. Despite that is was fantastic to be home. Homecoming - Chapter 2 by Nyoko During the days she spent riding on her motorbike soaking in the wonderful Okinawa weather, the peace and the fresh air. She road up Mount Onna, she road down old route 20 taking all the Venda and turns as if she was a professional racer. Then Elizabeth arrived sporting all kinds of Chinese silvonars. She had spent two weeks touring around China with miss Chen. Nyoko couldn't have been happier to see her friend. With Liz around things wouldn't seem so routine. There wasn't much space at Nyoko's mothers place do Liz made arrangements in town. Each day nyoko gave Liz a tour around the tiny town she came from. She also had to remind her of the no shoes in living spaces custom. She introduced her to her family and Liz got to meet all the cousins from her mothers side.. Although Liz was spastic she was well received. Yuri specifically took quite a liking to her. Nyoko showed her the prue white sandy beach that her home over looked. She showed her the sport bike she had. Then they spent a few days abroad visiting the night life of the mainlsland of Japan. Of course Liz danced, Nyoko chased the boys and they ended up passing out on the couch together. The vacation was fantastic and Nyoko was sure that Liz's favorite part of the trip was the old shinto temple on the top of Mount Onna. The hike up and the majestic view made liz sit and sketch for an hour and a half. Although Japan gave such a remarkable insight to Liz about the eastern culture her dear friend and captain belonged too, there was always one glitch. One of the evenings Nyoko had arranged for her father to meet Liz and have dinner at her mother’s place. Yet like always there was some hidden drama Nyoko was unaware off. The dinner was handled in a typical Japanese Dinner during meal things started to get akward. Unbeknown Nyoko her father had been seeing someone after 10 years of separation. The news didn't sit well with her mother and now that the two were finally in the same room the battle lines were drawn. Ayoko and Hyato had exchanged unpleasant coments masked behind polite smiles. Keeping Liz in the dark and Nyoko growlingly concerned. Then finally after the two circled around the table for he first hour bearing theeth at one another in polite hidden references. Ayoko took the first strike. "So Hyato, have told Nyoko about he new women in your life?" she asked openly across the table. Liz couldn't help but to stop as the level of awkwardness had grown to detectable level. Since the gloves were now off Liz looked to see Nyoko's reaction, which was one of suprise. Then a scowl followed as if Nyoko could predicate who ugly this was going to turn out. "I don't think now is an appropriate time Ayoko," he tried to defuse the situation. "Oh it's not?" She retorted and then looked to Nyoko. "He didn't tell you?" "No" Nyoko responded quietly. Liz could only stair into her plate. "I see how this is going to play out Ayoko. Well planned," he complemted her with thick sarcasm. "We do have our daughter to thank for this get together." Ayoko responded as Nyoko's expression folded into a scowl. "Alight, since you want to talk about Sammatha, what would you like to know?" Hyato donned his emotional armor. Ayoko ignored Nyoko's expression went in for the first swing. "Let's start with how she's 25 years younger then you." Nyoko glared her fathers way. Then from the corner of the table Liz made a gallant effort to save the evening. "Oh! The sushi is so fresh!" She said with excitement but it was in vain. She was ignored by the seniors. Nyoko could only forced a smile at her friends effort. "I don't see how that's any of your business?" Hayato shot back at his ex-wife. "You never consider the shame in this?" Ayoko moved to corner her ex-husban with family honor. "What it does our families name?" She pressed and he remained silent. Nyoko silently considered the angle of her mother and she had a point. Nyoko brought so much respect to her family’s name. A fact well know and although her mother had devoured her father she still maintained the family name out of respect for all Nyoko had accomplished. In a lot of ways his involvement with this young girl was an embarrassment. All she could do was sink back into her legless chair that served as comfortable alternative then sitting on the floor for dinner. Hayato now cornered bared his fangs and spat back, "I say again who I am seeing is no longer your concern nor do I care how you feel." At this point Liz had decided to resign from the dinner and she had stood up excised her self and before leaving gave Nyoko a sympathetic look. That soured Nyoko's mood the most. After a minute of silence Nyoko got dragged into the mess. "Ōruraito.Ima sugu kazoku no tawagoto ga tēburu-jō ni aru koto, sore o eru koto" (Alight. Now that the family's shit is on the table, let get it out) She said in japanese now that her friend had dismissed herself. Her words saturated with venom. Ayoko looked to Nyoko with surprise at the swearing. " Ōruraito.Ima sugu kazoku no tawagoto ga tēburu-jō ni aru koto, sore o eru koto! Nyoko-chung!" (Nyoko! This is my dinner table speak with respect!) "Anata wa kore o ta ni nani jigoku o yobu nodesu ka!" (what the hell else do you call this!) She never changed from her slacking posture she had taken. She responded with her sharpest command voice as of she was on the bridge of the Okinami. "Kore wa anata to watashi no aisuru o okonau ni wa nani mo motte inai yōna furi o shinaide kudasai." (Don't pretend like this doesn't have anything to do with you my dear daughter.) She said matched in equal sharpness to Nyoko's command tone. Nyoko returned the coldness with that empty neutral look. "Kore no kanojo o nokosu." He cut in. (Leave her out of this) "Chōdo sore ga kanojo ni dono yōna shurui no eikyō-do nitsuite wa kōryo shite kudasa" (Just consider for once what kind of impact it will have on her.) Ayoko pressed the point with no room for argument. Nyoko silently sympathized she didn't like this anymore then her mother. "Kanojo wa 35-saideari, kanojo jishin no meritto no ue ni tatsu," (She is 35 years old and stands on her own merit!) He finally lost that cool starfleet office composure. "San-ju yon chichi."She said oh-matter-of-factly. (34 Dad...) If there was anything to be said about patient, it was that instance where she has ran out. Nyoko was a starship captain, not just that she was a war hero. She had seen her missions through despite the odds. When she was asked how she did it? Her response was, "I had to". She didn't go into he sacrificers that were made, good officers that were burned, she knew all that and more. "Onaji koto," he responded (same difference) Now here she was swallowing whole her father's shameful decisions. Yet again she is burned by his selfish choices. This time it wasn't about being there for when her baseball team one the nationalis, or when she was picked to play a solo at her 10th grade orcuastria recital. This time it was her families reputation. He had spent 25 years chasing comets and exploring strange new worlds. All her that time she believed she had the coolest dad in the universe. She had come to accept his absents. Was she to accept this as well? Nyoko shook her head no. "Dewa naku, onaji chichioya no nai," she said sharply. "Anata wa chūmoku no shōsai o shiharau koto ga naishi, nani no komando ga nai riyūdesu." (no dad it is not.) .... ( You never pay attention details and that's why you have no command.) Her father fumed at that one. Nyoko knew where to press the button. The battle lines were drawn and the man so infuriated went into a monologue in Japanese. "I gave the service my entire life! Never ask for anything in return and now. The one time I want something, I have to answer to your mother, who throw our marriage to the wind 15 years ago, and daughter that can't come to terms with what she didn't have half a life time ago." He yelled in one string of Japanese with no interruptions. Nyoko shook her head, she would have interrupted him. She actually wanted to here what he had to say for himself and it was nothin less then she expected. A selfish answer from a lonely irresponsible man. "Sekinin no futan." She shot back. (The Burden of responsibility.) He was about to respond, "Anata wa watashi no kōgi aete shinaide kudasai--" but Nyoko cut him off with a dismissive jester. (don't you dare lecture me-) "Watashi wa otōsan o okonatte imasu.Nani anata no okonauto chōdo watashi ga byōki ni naru," and she stood up and started for the exit. (I am done dad. What your doing just makes me sick.) She should have probably kept going but she stopped to lean down. She had committed herself now to break tradition, culture and disrespect her father. "Tabun, kono shikan kōho-sei no baishun-fu wa wakagaetta kanji.Kanojo wa osoraku anata no A+ o eru.Watashi wa sore ga iya mitsukeru" (Maybe this cadet whore you feel young again. She probably get an A+ out of you. But I find it nasty.) Those word would likely live with her the rest of her life. Although Nyoko was strongly mistaken about the logistics of the relationship. In fact Samantha was an science officer specializing in planetary sciences. He was a flight instructor. In her mind she had painted meurel of nastiness that she would likely not soon forget. Her father sat there in silence taking in the harsh criticism of his only daughter. He was going to say something but Nyoko had already reached the door. He turned to call after her. “Nyoko" he said. She stopped foolishly to hear what he had to say. He was always like this. The one to get the last word and Nyoko allowed him. "Deyūti wa, sonogo no seikatsu ni motto arimasu," he said in a tone a teacher would take with a student. (There is more to life then duty) She looked to her mother. "Sayonara Haha." (Mother Goodbye) Nyoko walked out. She made arrangements the next day to spend the rest of her vacation in Tokyo with Elizabeth. Her father returned to California. Once in Toyko she and Liz hit he night life big and relived there youth drinking hard and chasing the boys. Though the mess that Nyoko left in back in Okinawa. Hung heavy on her shoulders causing her to be districted much of be time. In one instance she drank to much and passed out at the bar. In a other she slipped telling a boy she was a starship captain and scared him away. Then one night she had hit on a boy that had a girlfriend. This caused some confrontational drama. Then there was the one night some wired boy that made Liz uncomfortable and she ended up having to chase him away. Although none of her time home yield anything fruitful. Nyoko decided that Risa would be different. Homecoming - Chapter 3 by Isis Liz was over joyed at the sight of her friend and commanding officer's home villiage. The vista of the hills and the ancient traditional design of the homes and the backdrop sea stirred her artistic nature. She had come bearing gifts for her friend and her friends family from China, her whirlwind visit with Krys had been a blast and it only increased her level of cherry hyperness. She greeted Nyoko with a string happy hug but released her quickly knowing her discomfort from the last time she had spontaniously hugged her. She found the home Nyoko grew up to be incredibly charming, she had been raised in a much larger household, when not galavanting from planet dig site to academic lectures on distant worlds by her parents. Knowing she would be an imposition she had made previous plans to stay at a lovely little place in town. She made a habit of awaking early and going for a run taking advantage of the town's landscape to invigorate her each day, and yet she excitedly looked forward to her daily tour of her friend's home town. She would giggle some times aloud as she tried to picture her captain as a little girl romping around here and there at each place she was shown. She was often so taken with her tours she often would forget to remove her boots or sandles and was saved time and time again by Nyoko, who was able to see it was not a lack of courtesey but Liz's usual excited absent mindness. She was so incredibly nervous as she was introduced to her friend's family on her mother's side. She chied herself how she could be so calm meeting alien beings and dignitaries yet she grew hyper with nervous excitement meeting the family on Nyoko's mother's side. She was sure they couldnt stand her, though Yuri was a godsend. However it was when Nyoko showed Liz her the lovely strench of crystal white beach that lay beneath her home, she was ledft breathless. The sound of the surf rolling to shore was as beautiful and soothing to her as the finest classical music piece she had ever heard. She knew in her heart she would be painting the vista of the sea from the Honda home. She loved the nights of dancing and flirting with the boys on the mainland, sticking closely by Nyoko when required and dutifuly playing the role of BFF to ward away the creeps, that is when she was not destracted by the dance floor or a cute boy herself. She also shared the amusing memory of passing out in the couch at the back of the club with her friend, thoroughly drained from the fun of that night...fun and ofcourse the Saki! The images she carried back with her from the Shinto Temple held a special place in Liz's heart, it was by far her favorite part of her visit to Japan, she had become lost in her sketches, only meaning to do one or two quicikly she was soon lost to the brilliance and deep beauty of the temple. She had been looking forward to meeting the man who's footsteps Nyoko had followed into the stars and had dressed properly in a dress she had purchased on the mainland. This time she was determned not to make a 'spaz' out of herself. She likewise made sure she arrived on time to Nyoko's mother's home. She could already sense something was wrong, like a passenger that feels that the shuttle they have booked passage on is due to crash. Yet in this case out of respect for her friend and her friend's family, Liz decided to take the plunge and hope the best. As the awkwardness grew she knew the shuttle was about to go down in flames.. Her fledgling Japanese was little help for her to follow the reasons for the tension between Nyoko's mother and father, though she had expected some due to them being long divorced...yet the tone and mood at the table left no doubt a new wound may have just been opened... Her parents, so very much like her friend, did their best to smile and remain socially polite, it was Nyoko's reaction that had first tipped off Liz to the signals that the 'shuttle' was in dire trouble. It built slowly oh so very slowly, polite and calm at first but the lines had been drawn and the battle about to begin. The question to Nyoko, and term 'other woman' and the look on her captain's face said it all. This was so not going to end well, Liz concentrated on her food and made it appear she was just another westerner having chopstick issues, despite being very skilled in their use... Her mother involving her had put Nyoko in a horrible position as the 'polite' inquiry continued. Liz felt for her as she let her eyes drift to her spicey roll and her Tuna sushi... She could not help but to sense the growing level of sarcasm and knew from such fights between her parents, that this build up was not going to go anywhere nice...in fact she was sure the conversation would go beyond her parents limitations...these two were long divorced.. Yep, Liz thought as she heard the name 'Samantha' in the flurry of Japanese words and the number '25' which Liz assumed just might be this Samantha's age...or the age difference. Oh Yes, she thought again. The kid gloves are soooo coming off here... Seeing her friend's growing discomfort, she decided to play the ignorant western guest card. Feigning total ignorance at the growing tension she made what her Father would've called a 'Hail Mary' attempt. She can still hear her high pitched yet chipper voice decalaring "Oh like wow, this Sushi is so totally fresh and delish!" She knew it was a longshot but that was like trying to break up two tigers circling on another with a Kazoo and an ice cream cone. Both parents chose to ignore her leaving her to pop the upheld tuna into her mouth to chew when she recieved no response. As she chewed her very resh tuna, she watched both go at it in Japanese, at a rate faster than she could possibly follow at this point. She looked over to her friend out of the corner of her eyes and saw her sink into the dinner chair. Liz could see she had been placed into the middle of the fight somehow, she seemed torn to Liz. She couldnt blame her, Liz was unsure what she too wouldve felt had her own parents done something like this to her. How do you choose a parent in such a fight? As her mother and father exchanged another round of verbal broadsides, Liz cleared her throat and politely excused herself, making rather soft but polite excuse about wishing to see the sunset from the beach. She favored her friend with a deeply apoligetic look and one of deep sympathy. She felt awful about doing that, she knew deep down Nyoko would be upset, but Liz also felt the longer she stayed there, the more embaressed Nyoko might become. She did not bring up the dinner again, letting her friend decide if she wanted too. She merely offered a hug when she found her and then happily threw herself into the rest of her stay with Nyoko. Indulging in the wild nightlife that Tokyo had to offer, flirting and dancing yet never yeilding to any one guy she met. She enjoyed their attention but had little interest in their affections. She was more than happy to serve as wingman for her B.F.F. She was also very much aware of how the fight in Okinawa had affected Nyoko, seeing her drift off occasionally. So from time to time Liz was drag her onto the dance floor aiming them at a pack of guys to dance, charm and flirt with. Even went so far as to get her up onto a Karoke stage to sing some golden oldies. The drinking had made them both incredibly bold and brave from club to club. She sat and watched over her skipper after she had passed out only to slip off asleep as well until the bouncers woke them up to scoot them out the door at closing. Liz's favorite part was convincing that crazed overly possesive 'wired boy' that she was a psychotic and overly jealous ex girlfriend of Nyoko's and would make him 'vanish off the face of the Earth' gladly if he didnt run away.....far away. Which ofcourse he did with her haunting cackles chasing after him and her eyes wide and wild... Though soon after he hit the transporter pad she collpased into a fit of giggles, she was happy she had maintined the cover long enough to chase him away. Though the night before she had been ready to strangle that one boy's girlfriend for causing trouble with Nyoko, mostly because she had NO idea why the girl was so upset. It worked out though, despite the near drama a fight was avoided when it was discovered to be a fact that the boy who hadbeen flirting with Nyoko belonged to her... The girl in turn too out her anger on the boy as Nyoko and Liz made their escape. Overall Liz reflected on her shuttle trip back to New York she had enjoyed her trip to Japan. She made arrangments to meet up with Nyoko on Risa after a stopover in New York. She chuckled Yes, Risa was going to be fun yet the best wa yet to come. A full month in deep space had been prepared for her, and she was truly looking forward to that. She did feel for Nyoko still, even after all of their fun. She had come away with a great deal of understanding about what her friend has gone through and what she still has to deal with. With those thoughts still heavey on her mind, Liz pulled out her sketch pad and began to sketch a landscape ...a landscape she would soon turn into a painting. She had chosen the view from Nyoko's home over looking the beach. She would make it a present for her friend. She smiled softly as she began to sketch from the memory of her stay. Category:Short Story